Doctor Whooves: Equestria Girls
by The Idealist 33
Summary: The Twilight from the parallel dimension has just arrived to Equestria High and is shocked to find that some people already know who she is. Before she can get to the bottom of anything a blue Police Box flys out of the portal that the Twilight we all know and love came through the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, one of my friends gave me this idea and I thought it was really good so I wanted to get started on it already. This is just a short introduction. Enjoy! Part of the Doctor Whooves? Universe. If you want to know a little more about the Doctors companions that will be introduced in the next chapter it might do you well to read the other parts of these stories, but it isn't really necessary.**

Twilight was in the back of her parents car, "This will be a great year. It's my first one at Equestria High. I just hope I don't get asked a lot of questions since I'm joining in the middle of the year."

"Twilight," her mother would say turning her head around, "I want you to try and make some friends this time. School is a pretty important part of your life but so are friends."

"But mom I'm not the most social type of person. I'd prefer to get good grades and have a better future."

"If you make friends then you will have a better future. You are an excellent student already. You can try to at least make a couple of friends."

The car stopped and Night Light said, "Alright. Have a good first day. You should try to do what your mom said and make some friends though."

"Ugh! Alright. I'll try. Goodbye. I love you guys," she said getting out. There was a big statue on the side walk as she walked by and there was a pink girl walking to the school. Twilight rolled her eyes and decided to talk to her so she could get some more knowledge on the school. "Excuse me? I'm new here," she said as the girl turned around. "My name is..."

"Twilight?! No way! You came back!" Pinkie Pie said giving her a huge hug.

"Ah! What? How do you know my name? Who are you?" she grunted and tried to break free.

"Why I'm Pinkie Pie! You helped us defeat Sunset Shimmer and helped her see the error of her ways! She's our best friends now and we hang out every day with her."

"Wh-who is we?" she said struggling to breath.

Pinkie let go, "Why your best friends of course! Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack of course!"

Before Twilight could say she had no idea what she was talking about a big blue box came out of the bottom of the statue and simply parked itself right there. Twilight and Pinkie Pie's mouths were hanging open at what they had just seen. "I've got to get the others!" Pinkie said running into the school.

"Wait! What's going on!? I don't know you!" she yelled at her not knowing what to say. She looked at the blue box with a million thoughts running through her mind.

A few minutes later Rarity, Sunset, Rainbow, AJ, and Fluttershy came to see Twilight. "Twilight! Ah'm happy to see you again!" AJ said walking up to her.

"Ya same for all of us," RD said smiling.

"I don't know you guys! Why do you guys keep saying you know me!?" she said frustrated because it seamed like she was the only one that didn't know what was going on.

"What are you talking about darling? I know it's been like over two years but I'm sure you wouldn't have forgotten us already," Rarity said.

"I have never been here before. I think I heard about what happened to this school that day though."

"What is this thing?"RD said as she tried to open the door. "It's locked. How did this thing move though?"

"Well the real Twilight's world had magic in it, what if that's..." The door suddenly opened which made them all go quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, the not so long and waited chapter two! I got a review for my story in the first few minutes! Hahaha! Hows that feel? Amazing!**

"Woooo hooo! We made it! Hahahaha!" the Doctor laughed as the TARDIS finally leveled itself. "Nothing can out run the TARDIS!" he said as the TARDIS flew smoothly away at a steady pace. Spitfire and Derpy were grabbing onto either side of him.

"Doctor! You almost got us killed!"Captain Jack Horseness said as he smiled at Soarin who was in his hooves, "That was great! Soarin you can let go now. Unless you want to take this to the bedroom."

"Ah!" Soarin said as he let go of him. He was blushing as he said, "That was nothing! We never tell anyone about that!"

"Okay okay. Soarin didn't jump on me because he was scared of dying. Got it," he said smiling.

The Doctor tapped on the girls shoulders, "Girls? You can let go now."

Spitfire let go, "Are you insane! You could have killed every last one of us!"

"Haha! Yes I am, but that's in the past. I tend to not get involved with the past," he looked at Spitfire who was still mad at him, "Okay, MY past to be more exact," he said smiling at her. She still looked angrily at him, but then her frown turned into a smile.

"Okay, I could never be mad at you," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh Doctor! Don't ever do that again!" Derpy said still holding him close.

"Don't worry Derpy," he said rubbing her back, "From now on it's smooth sailing strait ahead!" The TARDIS instantly jerked after he said that. It sent Derpy back a bit but the Doctor quickly held onto his controls, "Ah! What the...?" he said looking at his screens. The TARDIS had a new destination set. "No! That's not possible!" he said hitting a switch.

"Doctor! What's going on?!" Derpy said getting back to the controls.

"A break from one parallel world to this one, but the strange thing is that it is concentrated! That hasn't happened since the Time Lords back in my universe," he said at the possibility of a Time Lord doing this.

"Wait, so your people could do this back where you came from?" Jack asked as he looked to see if he could make sense of anything that was flashing on the screens. It looked like a bunch of gibberish.

"Yes, but once all of my people died it was never done again. Mostly because I don't even know how they did it. I wasn't one of those type of Time Lords," he said pulling one last switch.

"Wait Doctor, could this be _your _universe?" she asked curiously.

"Well there are an infinite amount of parallel universes. The odds of it being mine or even close to mine are highly unlikely," he said as the TARDIS landed.

"Where are we?" Soarin asked trying to make sense of the symbols that looked like some type of weird equation. "Empty Space?"

"A meteor?" Jack asked

"Planet X?" Spitfire asked too.

"Planet of the muffins?" Everypony looked at Derpy confused, "Is that not a real planet?"

The Doctor opened the doors, "Canterlot Castle."

"Aw!" they all sighed.

"I know, I know. What are the odds of that right? But this could mean big things! Really big things! There might be Time Lords in this universe."

"But Doctor, you told me that you could feel Time Lords. Why can't you feel this one?" Derpy said walking out with all of them.

"Well, it might be a different version of a Time Lord so we aren't connected like my people were. They could also be on the other side of the portal so that's why I can't feel them either. Another possibility is that they could have died out centuries ago. Equestria is pretty old. And the last possibility is that there isn't even any Time Lords and that somepony or something made this," he said taking a good look at the portal.

"Couldn't it just be Celestia's magic or something?" Soarin asked seeing the portal swirl.

"There is no possibility that even the most complicated magic could have designed this without the help of something else. The only thing that irritates me is that Celestia and Luna obviously knew about this and never told me," he said staring into the portal to see if he could see anything. An image started forming like as if it was a castle or some type of big building but he was interrupted before it could clear up.

"So are we going in there or what?" Jack said about to place his hoof on the portal but the Doctor stopped him.

"No! We will us the TARDIS. This portal could be like the time vortex. I can't risk any of you guys dying by a portal."

"Shouldn't we ask Celestia or something?" Soarin said looking at him.

"In the battle of History vs Mystery, History always wins... except with me. I always choose mystery first! Tally Ho!" he said pushing them back into the TARDIS. After they got back in the TARDIS got up about an inch and moved in the direction of the portal. When it hit it she tried to fight back but the Doctor forced it to keep going in and they exploded out of the other side. The Doctor, Spitfire, Derpy, Soarin, and even Captain Jack Horseness the vampire passed out.


End file.
